Mew or Dare
by Moonlight's Shadow Warrior
Summary: Two crazy hosts, a Torture Machine, and the cast of Tokyo Mew Mew, all on a Truth or Dare show. What could go wrong?
1. Mew or Dare

Disclaimer- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

Sunrise (has chocolate brown hair, fair skin, has blue eyes right now, and is 5'. She's wearing a pink tank top with purple jean short shorts, pink flip-flops, and pink sunglasses with purple sapphires encrusted along the side.): Hi everyone.

Shadow (Has chocolate brown hair that changes to a caramel color near the end, fair skin, blue eyes, and is 5'3". She's wearing a red tank top and black jean short shorts): Welcome to Mew or Dare. Where is everyone anyway?

Sunrise: I don't know. You were supposed to get them.

Shadow: No, that was your job.

Sunrise: No, it was yours.

Shadow: It was yours.

Sunrise (Her eyes turn lilac purple): Yours!

Shadow (Her eyes turn ruby red): Yours!

Sunrise: Yours!

Shadow: Yours!

Sunrise (Pink, fox-like ears with purple tips pop out along with a pink, fox-like tail, also with a purple tip): Yours!

Shadow (Black, wolf-like ears with red tips pop out along with a black, wolf-like tail, also with a red tip): Yours!

Sunrise: Yours!

Shadow: Yours!

Sunrise: Yours!

Shadow: Mine!

Sunrise: Mine! Oh shoot.

Shadow: Ha, I win, now go get them.

Sunrise: Fine! (Poofs in Tokyo Mew Mew Cast)

Ichigo: Where are we?

Kisshu: Hi Kitten!

Ichigo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shadow: Shut Up!

Mint: Who are you?

Sunrise: I'm Sunrise and this is Shadow. Welcome to Mew or Dare. We're the hosts of the show and reviewers will send in Truths or Dares, which you guys have to do, or we'll bite you, hard.

Kisshu: And how will you do that?

Sunrise and Shadow: Like this. (Sunrise turns into a rose pink fox. The tips of her tail and ears are a lilac purple, along with her eyes and claws. Shadow turns into a midnight black wolf. The tips of her tail and ears are a ruby red, along with her eyes and claws.) -Bites Kisshu-

Kisshu: OW!

Pudding: Aw, a puppy, no da no. –Glomps Shadow-

Lettuce: Pudding!

Pudding: That tickles, no da no.

Shadow: -Licking Pudding-

Everyone: -Stares-

Deep Blue: what the hell is going on here, pathetic humans?

Sunrise: -Growls- What did you say? –Turns back into a human-

Deep Blue: You heard me, you pathetic humans.

Shadow: -Stops playing with Pudding and turns back into a human- Who you calling pathetic, loser.

Deep Blue: I, Deep Blue, ruler of Earth, did, so bow down to me.

Shadow: -Pushes Deep Blue into the Torture Machine- No one calls me pathetic.

Deep Blue: !

Masaya: W-who are you?

Shadow: Your worst nightmare. You're lucky no one can be killed, or you'd be dead the second you got here.

Masaya: What?

Shadow: We can't kill anyone, so consider yourself lucky.

Sunrise: Shadow, why can't we kill anyone? I'm hungry. Where's the food? When did we get a Torturing Machine? Who's the hottie with blond hair? Why's everyone staring at me? What's Going On? Who's the dude you threw into the Torture Machine? Is he gay? Where are we anyway? What… -Shadow covers Sunrise's Mouth with her hand-

Shadow: Shut Up!

Pudding: What happened to her, no da no?

Shadow: I'm guessing she had a piece of candy.

Sunrise: -Nods her head-

Kisshu: I scared to find out what she's like when she has lots of candy.

Taruto: I don't want to find out.

Shadow: Okay, this is the end of the chapter. I'm excepting assistants, so put the description in the review.

Deep Blue: -Comes out of Torture Machine- How dare you do that to me, you pathetic human.

Shadow: -Pushes him back in-

Ryou: Send in more people, please. They're insane!

Mint: Where's my tea?

Shadow: Shut up! Now, please review!


	2. Jumping and Sasha

Disclaimer- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

Sunrise: Another chapter is here.

Shadow: No duh Sherlock.

Sunrise: Anyway, we got 6 reviews, YAY!

Shadow: And I got earplugs, so now I won't have to listen to your annoying voice.

Sunrise: Do you really think my voice is annoying? –Starts to cry-

Shadow: Yes.

Kish: Can we have some earplugs, PLEASE?

Shadow: No.

Kisshu: Well, at least I got my Kitty. –Hugs Ichigo-

Ichigo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get off me you pervert!

Shadow: This is fun to watch.

Pudding: Shadow, do you have any candy, no da no?

Sunrise: Oh, we did, but I ate it all last chapter.

Pudding: But I wanted some, no da no. –Starts crying-

Tart: I finally get to see you cry! YES!

Pudding: -Cries harder-

Tart: I-I'm sorry Pudding. Please don't cry.

Shadow: Young love.

Ichigo: Shouldn't we get on with the reviews?

Kish: Yah, there might be some reviews that tell me to kiss Ichigo, and we wouldn't want to keep them waiting.

Ichigo: NO! Lettuce! Zakuro! Mint! Help me! –Runs away from Kish-

Sunrise: You're right; we should get on with the reviews. I'll read the first one. It's from** Devilish Aisha.**

**Another ToD!**

Can I be in it? I'm 15 year old appearance though fairly short. I have black hair with a few pink streaks. I have diclonius style horns and wear red shorts and a purple t-shirt. I enjoy violent dares and can be very sadistic when witnessing them. I also make good Pikelets XD.

**Dares:**

Masaya: Throw yourself off a cliff 3 times AND YOU CAN'T DIE! MUHAHAHA!

Pudding: Break-dance.

Kisshu: Cry over Ichigo like in the manga! (Volume 6)

Sunrise: Okay, we have a new character. Her name shall be Aisha. -Poofs in Aisha-

Aisha: -Eating Pikelets- What happened to my Pikelets, they taste gross now. –Looks around- Where am I?

Sunrise: Hi! You're on Mew or Dare!

Aisha: That's why they don't taste good. Don't you know it's not nice to poof someone while they're eating? It makes the food taste bad.

Sunrise: Sorry, I couldn't wait to get on with the story.

Aisha: Fine, I'll go make some more then. -Walks into random kitchen and starts making Pikelets-

Sunrise: Okay, let's get on with the dares. Masaya, wait, where is Masaya. I haven't seen him since the last chapter.

Shadow: He's over there mumbling something. –Points to the corner Masaya's in-

Masaya: They're not real, they're not real, they're not real. –Rocking back and forth-

Shadow: -Grabs Masaya- You have a Dare, so go jump off a cliff. -Poofs him to the Grand Canyon-

Masaya: -Jumps off- AHH! –Splat!-

Shadow: -Heals him and poofs him back to the top of the cliff- Again.

Masaya: -Jumps off- AHH! –Splat!-

Shadow: -Heals him and poofs him back to the top of the cliff- Again.

Masaya: -Jumps off- AHH! –Splat!-

Shadow: -Heals him and poofs him back to his corner- That was entertaining.

Ichigo: MASAYA! –Hugs him-

Sunrise: Next Dare! Pudding, break-dance.

Pudding: Okay, no da no! –Starts break-dancing-

Lettuce: Good job Pudding.

Pudding: Thanks, no da no.

Shadow: Okay, well, since I've barely read the Manga and when I did I had a hard time reading it, I'll just leave it up you Kish and Ichigo.

Kish and Ichigo: -Act out the scene-

Kish: -Scene is done- How 'bout a kiss?

Ichigo: Get away from me! –Pushes Kish off her and runs to Masaya-

Kish: Why does she always choose the tree-hugger over me?

Shadow: I have no idea. You're so much cuter than him.

Kish: You think I'm cute?

Shadow: -Nods head- If you didn't belong with Ichigo, I'd already have a chain around your neck.

Aisha: -Eating Pikelets- Shadow, shouldn't we get on with the next review?

Shadow: Yep. Lettuce, read it.

Lettuce: Okay. This is from **Stara-chi.**

**Alright I have some dares and questions**

Ichigo: why won't you return Kisshu's feelings and besides Aoyama is boring and a RETARDED ~BEEP~

Aoyama: why are you so stupid and boring I mean come on how can anyone even like you.

Aoyama: Who do you like?

Ichigo: dump the stupid Aoyama he's too boring for ya girl and never ever get back together with him.

Aoyama: I dare you to kiss Mint.

Kisshu: I dare you to force make out with Ichigo in front of Aoyama.

Mint: I dare you to go without tea for a week.

Zakuro: I dare you to be mint's pet.

Ryou: do you feel any attraction towards Ichigo.

Tart: if you could would you make Pudding join the aliens' side instead of having to kill her.

Pai: who do you like?

Pudding: I dare you to kiss Tart on the lips without him knowing you were dared to.

Aoyama: go jump into a pool full of man eating chimera animal sharks.

Kisshu: give Aoyama to scientists on your home planet so they can use him for their experiments.

Ichigo: do you feel any attraction for Kisshu or do you have a crush on him.

Ichigo: I dare you to be Kisshu's maid for an entire 3 chapters, that means doing anything he says including if he wants you to kiss him or make out with him. If you don't do it then I'll tell your dad about the mew mew things and also I have some very embarrassing pictures that you don't want anyone to see.

PLEASE KILL AOYAMA HE'S A STUIPED BORING GAY GUY THAT SHOULD DIE IN TOKYO MEW MEW AFTER ICHIGO BREAKS UP WITH HIM.

Ichigo: Kish is a pervert and Masaya is cute, athletic, does kendo…

Shadow: ~Cough-Is a tree-hugger-Cough~

Ichigo: He is not!

Shadow: Yes he is. I totally agree with Stara-chi, he should die in Tokyo Mew Mew.

Sunrise: Anyway, moving on. Masaya, who do you like?

Masaya: Ichigo of course.

Sunrise: Wrong answer!

Masaya: What?

Sunrise: Ichigo, dump the stupid tree-hugger and NEVER get back together with him.

Ichigo: NO!

Shadow and Sunrise: -Turns into a Wolf and Fox- Do it, or we'll bite you. –Growls-

Ichigo: Fine! Masaya, I'm breaking up with you.

Masaya: -Cries in the corner-

Ichigo: -Breaks down crying-

Shadow: We need to give that corner a name.

Sunrise: Got that right. Masaya, go kiss Mint.

Mint and Masaya: WHAT!

Sunrise: You heard me, now do it.

Masaya: Fine. –Kisses Mint-

Mint: -Kisses back-

Shadow: STOP! We don't need to change the rating to M, now do we.

Masaya and Mint: -Blushing- No.

Sunrise: Next Dare! Kish.

Kish: You don't have to tell me twice. –Starts making out with Ichigo-

Ichigo: -Struggling to get free-

Sunrise: This may take a while.

Ichigo: -Stops struggling-

Sunrise: While we're waiting for them to finish, next Dare. Mint, no tea for a week.

Mint: NOO!

Shadow: Zaruko, you're now Mint's pet.

Zakuro: How will I do that?

Shadow: I have no idea, but as a fellow wolf, I take pity on you.

Sunrise: Just do as Mint says, that'll work. You can even act like a dog if you want.

Zakuro: I think I'll just do what she says.

Sunrise: Fine. Ryou, do you feel any attraction towards Ichigo.

Ryou: Maybe.

Sunrise: Yes or no or I'll bite you.

Ryou: Y-yes.

Sunrise: Tart, if you had a choice, would you make Pudding join the aliens instead of killing her. Answer yes or no or I'll bite you.

Tart: Y-y-y-y-yes.

Pudding: Tart likes Pudding, no da no. –Hugs Tart-

Sunrise: How sweet. Pai, who do you like?

Pai: A girl.

Sunrise: Which girl?

Pai: A Mew.

Sunrise: Which Mew?

Shadow: ~Cough-Lettuce-Cough~

Pai: N-no.

Sunrise: Then who?

Pai: …

Shadow: '…' means Lettuce.

Pai:

Shadow: ' ' is the same thing.

Sunrise: Let's just leave him alone. We already know he likes Lettuce.

Lettuce: I-is it t-true P-Pai.

Pai: …

Sunrise: Pudding!

Pudding: Already on it, no da no.

Sunrise: Remember, he can't know.

Pudding: Tart?

Tart: What do you want Pudding?

Pudding: -Kisses Tart- Pudding like Taru-Taru too, no da no.

Tart: -Blushing-

Sunrise: Good job Pudding! And you even did it without him knowing it was a dare.

Tart: What? So you're saying none of it was true?

Pudding: No, Pudding meant everything she said, no da no.

Shadow: Sorry to break up the love fest, but we still have more Dares.

Ichigo and Kish: -Finally break apart-

Sunrise: She's right. Tart, Pai, Kish, we need a tank full of man-eating Chimera Animal sharks. Now get on it.

Tart: We're going to need some sharks.

Shadow: -Poofs in 50 sharks- There.

Kish, Tart, and Pai: Go Chimera Animals!

Chimera Animals: -Goes into Sharks-

Sunrise: Masaya, go jump in the tank.

Masaya: Fine. Goodbye cruel world. –Jumps in-

Shadow: You can't die.

Masaya: !

Shadow: -Turns back into a human- I've had my fun. Ribbon Blackberry Shadow Slash. -Two black Sais appear in her hands as she starts twirling around. The shadows start wavering and a barrage of knives fly out of the shadows and destroy the Chimera Animal-

Sunrise: Show off. Also, you're allowed to have weapons, just give a description in the review.

Masaya: -Only broken bones left- Help me.

Sunrise: -Heals Masaya- Next Dare. Pai.

Pai: -Grabs Masaya and teleports him to his home planet-

Sunrise: They might be gone for a while. Ichigo, do you feel any attraction towards Kish.

Ichigo: No.

Shadow: Hold on. -Puts a Mad Hatters hat on her head- Now answer the question again.

Ichigo: No. -Gets Shocked-

Aisha: What's with the hat?

Shadow: If you lie while wearing the hat it shocks you.

Sunrise: So that means Ichigo feels some attraction towards Kish. Next Dare.

Shadow: No, I want to hear her say it.

Ichigo: Yes.

Aisha: That was easy.

Shadow: What are you, an easy button?

Aisha: No, but you have to admit, that was pretty easy.

Shadow: You're right. It was pretty easy. Next Dare, Ichigo!

Ichigo: Fine. Kish, I'm your personal maid for the next three chapters.

Kish: Okay kitty. Please, step into my office.

Tart: What office? -Random kitchens, bedrooms, and game rooms appear-

Kish: -Leads Ichigo into a bedroom-

Shadow: -Breaks down the door and sees Kish on top of Ichigo- KISSHU! If you do anything to Ichigo, I will chain you to a wall and attack you with my Sais'. She is your maid but you cannot make her do this. -Points to their position- If she's willingly doing it then it's fine, but use protection. We don't need a pregnant teenager in this story. -Fixes the door and leaves, followed by Kish and Ichigo-

Shadow: What are you looking at? -Everyone looks away- That's what I thought.

Pai: -Returns with Masaya-

Masaya: -Twitching-

Sunrise: Anyway, let's get on to the next review. This one is from **starfirewinx.**

**Hi! Can I b in the show? I have tanned skin and curly brown Hair, have a purple t shirt with a rainbow in it and a very frilly purple mini skirt. U can call me star or starfire, and I have the power of being really cute when I want to. I don't have a weapon though, so can u give me one if were supposed to have one? (It must b purple or have hearts on it) okay so here r my dares!**

Lettuce: Dance dirty with Pai

Tart: make out with pudding.

Star: that's bout it. Bye!

Sunrise: Yay, a new character. Her name shall be Star. -Poofs in Star-

Star: -Talking on the phone- It's okay, he stupid if he thinks that girl is better than you. You… I got to go.

Sunrise: Hi. Welcome to Mew or Dare.

Star: You actually put me on the show, YAY!

Shadow: Here's your weapon. -Hands Star a Purple Katana with midnight blue hearts around the edges-

Aisha: I want a weapon.

Shadow: Ask for one.

Aisha: Fine.

Star: So, on to my reviews. Lettuce, dance dirty with Pai.

Lettuce: O-okay. -Moulin Rouge by Lady Marmalade starts playing. Lettuce starts dancing. ~For more information on how she dances, watch the music video~-

Random Guys: -Whistling-

Everyone: -Claps once she's done-

Shadow: Who knew Lettuce could be so dirty? Now, Tart, Pudding, Make out.

Pudding: Okay, no da no. -Starts making out with Tart-

Tart: -Rubs his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance-

Pudding: -Grants him access-

Shadow: Enough.

Tart and Pudding: -Pull away blushing-

Star: Okay, I'll read the next review. This one's from **LucyAkasaka.**

**Yay! Another ToD! Are you taking signups? If so can I be in? (For once I'll go into detail on my appearance) I'm 14 and about the same height as Mint. I have dark-ish blonde hair and grey eyes. However, when I am annoyed, angry, upset or just plain bored, I grow incredibly sharp fangs. My personality is like Zakuro's with a hint of Pudding's manicness. I have a fangirl crush on Keiichiro.**

Dares- everyone (and I mean everyone) dye your hair neon yellow!

Truths- what is everyone's biggest regret?

That's all I got! Byes!

Shadow: Another assistant. Introducing Lucy. -Poofs in Lucy-

Lucy: -Randomly dancing to the music in her iPod-

Sunrise: What ya listenin' to?

Lucy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sunrise: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lucy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sunrise: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lucy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sunrise: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lucy: KEIICHIRO! -Glomps Keiichiro-

Shadow: STUP UP!

Lucy: What happened, and why do I have such an awful taste in my mouth? -Throws away gum-

Aisha: If you're eating something while you poof then the food tastes bad. Trust me, I know.

Star: Really?

Aisha: Really.

Star: Does everyone have to dye their hair?

Lucy: Yes, everyone.

Sunrise: -Turns back into a human- But I don't want to dye my hair.

Shadow: Let's just get on with it. -Pulls out neon yellow hair dye and proceeds to dye everyone's hair-

Sunrise: That's everyone, wait, where's Deep Blue?

Kish: We left him in the Torturing Machine.

Star: Why isn't he screaming?

Lucy: Maybe he got used to the pain?

Aisha: Or he died?

Shadow: You can't die.

Aisha: Then maybe he passed out?

Shadow: Let's check. -Opens the door to the Torturing Machine and sees Deep Blue twitching, his clothes singed while candy wrappers laying around him-

Sunrise and Pudding: That's what happened to all our candy.

Ichigo: How did he even get it?

Lucy: I guess the world will never know.

Star: Is he twitching from pain, or a sugar rush?

Aisha: I don't know. Both, maybe?

Lucy: I agree. Who wants to dye his hair?

Aisha: I DO!

Shadow: Go ahead. -Hands Aisha the hair dye-

Lucy: Next Dare! Shadow, you start first.

Shadow: That I had this wig on the entire chapter. -Pulls her wig off revealing her hair, perfectly normal-

Lucy: That's cheating!

Shadow: You just said their hair, so I got a wig and wrote my name on it, so now it's my hair.

Star: Cheater. Sunrise, you next.

Sunrise: Mine is not thinking of that.

Star: I agree with that.

Everyone Else: Me too.

Ichigo: Can you please change our hair back?

Shadow: Fine. -Changes everyone's hair back to normal-

Sunrise: Aisha, please read the next review.

Aisha: Okay, this one's from **Monkey-Lover-25.**

**Yay ya got ya own heehee I wanna be an assistant, here's my description:**

My name is Monkey I have orange/goldish hair with orange/goldish eyes, orange monkey ears and tail, my outfits are usually with the colors orange,yellow or gold, I Love Tart (if you haven't noticed in my story), and I talk a lot & hyper. My Dares:

Tar: you shall tell you love Pudding cause we all know it's true

Pudding: as soon as Tart says he loves you kiss on da lips

Pai: y dress so emoish? R u emo?

Masaya: jump off a cliff (he revives).

Thts all I got and I'm updating soon :)

Sunrise: Here's Monkey! -Poofs in Monkey-

Monkey: -Blushing uncontrollably and giggling-

Tart: What's wrong with her?

Monkey: TART! -Glomps Tart- I'm either dreaming, or I'm on Mew or Dare.

Lucy: It's the second choice, but I was thinking almost the exact same thing, except I was thinkin' 'bout Keiichiro. -Glomps Keiichiro-

Monkey: Can we get on with my Dares, PLEASE!

Sunrise: Okay. Tart, tell Pudding you love her.

Tart: -Mumbling-

Monkey: What was that?

Tart: I -Mumble- Pudding.

Lucy: What?

Tart: I love Pudding.

Star: We can't hear you.

Tart: I LOVE PUDDING! I ~BEEP~ LOVE HER! SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! I! LOVE! PUDDING!

Aisha: Wow. Pudding, your turn.

Pudding: -Already kissing Tart-

Aisha: Did she even know she was supposed to kiss him?

Lucy: I don't know. Now Pai, why do you dress like an emo? Are you emo?

Pai: No, I dress like this 'cause what you wear can be related to what emotion you're experiencing, so I wear clothes that don't show emotion. Emotion is weakness, and it can lead to your downfall.

Shadow: I agree.

Star: Where's Masaya?

Ryou: In the Torturing Machine.

Lucy: AH! Where'd you come from?

Ryou: I've been here the entire time; I just wanted to keep quiet so people don't send me violent Dares.

Mint: How did Masaya end up in the Torturing Machine?

Shadow: While everyone was distracted I threw him in there along with Deep Blue. Then I made it sound proof.

Monkey: Well, we need him, so bring him out.

Shadow: -Grabs Masaya and leaves Deep Blue- Go jump off another cliff. -Poofs him back to the Grand Canyon-

Masaya: -Jumps off- AHH! –Splat-

Shadow: -Heals him and poofs him back into the Torturing Machine then turns into a wolf-

Sunrise: -Turns back into a fox- Monkey, read the next one.

Monkey: Okay, but a question first. Why did you guys turn back into animals?

Shadow: It makes me feel more intimidating.

Monkey: Oh. Anyway, this one's from **BladeofMoonlight.**

**YAY! Another TMM truth or dare! I've got a few!**

Mint: go for three chapters without drinking tea.

Deep Blue: get within an inch of death! Shadow and I choose how. (evil grin)

Masaya: Jump off the EMPIRE STATE BUILDING!

Ichigo: Dump Masaya and hate him forever! He's a stupid tree hugger! Kiss Kish

Pai: Admit that you're in love with Lettuce...(evil grin again)

Shadow, will you be excepting guest stars? I'd like too if you are! I have long brown hair that's curly at the end, I have

**hazel eyes. I dress in red and black and I LOVE BEING EVIL!**

**BladeofMoonlight out!**

Sunrise: Let's welcome Moon. –Poofs in Moon-

Moon: -Cracking knuckles- That should teach them not to mess with me. Wait, where am I?

Sunrise: Hi!

Moon: Too much pink. It burns!

Shadow: I agree, but she loves it.

Moon: Cool, a talking wolf.

Sunrise: What about me? I can talk.

Moon: Did I die or something? I mean, this is really weird. It'd be kinda cool if I did die, but I thought this place would be more, I don't know, spectacular?

Kish: You didn't die, but in a few weeks, you'll wish you did.

Moon: Hey, it's not my fault I wasn't informed when I was going to get here. I can be quite confusing.

Mint: Can we just get on with it. I have a ballet recital in an hour.

Star: Fine Miss I'm–so-much-better-than-everyone.

Lucy: Mint, no tea for three chapters.

Aisha: Wait, so does that mean she either doesn't get tea for a week or three chapters.

Moon: Whichever one's longer.

Monkey: I agree.

Moon: So Shadow, what method should we use to make Deep Blue come within an inch of death?

Shadow: How 'bout we tie him to an electric chair and make him watch My Little Pony, then every time he tries to look away or closes his eyes a censor goes off and he gets shocked. The more he tries, the more he gets shocked.

Moon: I like it.

Shadow: Or, as Sunrise used to say, 'I yike it.'

Sunrise: I haven't said that for YEARS.

Shadow: Ya, but after you stopped saying that then you said 'Huggie' instead of 'Hug,' which you just stopped recently, but will occasionally say.

Sunrise: Well, you stay up all night and sleep all day, at least when we don't have school you do.

Shadow: Guilty, but I like the dark, so you can't blame me.

Star: Can we just torture Deep Blue?

Moon: Yah!

Sunrise: Fine. Here are some My Little Pony videos.

Everyone: -Looks at her weirdly-

Sunrise: What? They're actually pretty good,

Shadow: I can't believe I have her for a sister.

Sunrise: And I can't believe you're my sister.

Aisha and Lucy: Dare?

Sunrise: -Pulls out a random projector and DVD player-

Shadow: -Pulls out an electric chair-

Sunrise: Time to get Deep Blue~! –Grabs Deep Blue and straps him to the electric chair-

Deep Blue: What's going on? Why are you doing this to me? I'm Deep Blue, and I hereby order you to release me.

Kish: But that would ruin all the fun.

Sunrise: I'm starting the movie so anyone who wants to watch can pull up a chair. –Grabs a chair and sits down-

Masaya: -Grabs a chair and joins Sunrise-

Shadow: I'm putting on Avatar in the other room. So if anyone wants to join me, just bring a chair. Also, if anyone's allergic to popcorn, don't come in.

Everyone besides Deep Blue and Masaya: -Grabs a chair and follows Shadow-

Shadow: -Pushes Sunrise away from the door- Sorry, no morons allowed. –Grins then shuts the door in her face-

Once both movies are done

Moon: We probably should check how Deep Blue's doing.

Shadow: You're right.

Everyone who watch Avatar: -Walks into main room-

Sunrise: -Singing the My Little pony theme song-

Masaya: -Singing along with Sunrise-

Deep Blue: -An inch from death and twitching-

Moon: Looks like the plan worked.

Shadow: I guess. –Heals Deep Blue-

Lucy: Masaya, jump off the Empire State Building.

Aisha: Or else.

Masaya: Yes sir.

Star: It's ma'am.

Masaya: Y-yes ma'am.

Shadow: -Poof him on top the Empire State Building-

Star: How've we been able to see him on the TV?

Sunrise: Sasha.

Ichigo: Who?

TV: -A red version on Masha with black ears, tail, and wings appears on the screen-

Sasha: Hi Shadow! When are you going to update La Rousse Assassins?

Shadow: Soon, hopefully.

Pudding: What's 'La Rousse Assassins'?

Shadow: Pokémon story. If everything goes as planned it will become an Ouran, Pokémon, Tokyo Mew Mew crossover.

Tart: And when, exactly, will the part involving us come out.

Shadow: At this rate, three years.

Everyone: WHAT!

Sunrise: The first chapter's being edited as we speak and she has written two other chapters.

Sasha: Shadow, he's gonna jump!

Everyone: -Turns to watch-

Masaya: -Jumps- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Splat-

Sunrise: -Heals him and poofs him back- What's with everyone wanting Masaya to jump off something?

Monkey: It's fun.

Star: Okay, we made Ichigo break up with Masaya already, but how are we going to make her hate him?

Shadow: I know. –Pulls out a DVD labeled 'Use to Make Ichigo Hate Masaya' and puts it in the DVD player-

Lucy: What's this?

Moon: SH! I want to watch.

Video:

_Scene 1__- Pudding is walking down the streets when suddenly a cloth covers her mouth and she passes out. Masaya appears on the screen and kisses Pudding. _(Pai and Kish have to hold Tart so he won't kill Masaya) _Once he's done kissing her he sets her on the ground and leaves, leaving a note that say, 'Tell anyone about this and I will kill the people close to you.' The words were from newspaper articles and were untraceable._

_Scene 2, 3, and 4__ were the exact same except it was Mint, Zakuro, and Lettuce._

Everyone: -Stares at Masaya-

Monkey: SEXUALLY ACTIVE WITH KIDS!

Ichigo: I HATE YOU! –Slaps him-

Tart: I WILL KILL YOU!

Mint: How could you?

Kish: -Punches him-

Aisha: Stay away from me you sicko!

Lucy: I can't believe he would stoop so low!

Star: … -In shock-

Moon: Can we throw him in the Torturing Machine?

Everyone: Yah! –Throws him into the Torturing Machine along with Deep Blue, who's in shock- 

Sunrise: Do I even want to know how you got that footage.

Shadow: No. Now Ichigo, kiss Kish.

Ichigo: Okay. –Walks over to Kish and kisses him-

Aisha: That was easy.

Shadow: What did I say 'bout that.

Aisha: It makes me sound like an easy button.

Shadow: Yes, and the phrase gets really annoying after a while.

Monkey, Star, Moon, and Lucy: CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Sunrise: Okay. Shadow, give me the creepy hat.

Shadow: -Hands Sunrise the 'creepy' hat-

Sunrise: -Puts the hat on Pai's head- Pai, do you like Lettuce?

Pai: No.

Shadow: -Grabs the hat and changes the batteries while 'accidently' adjusting the dial to full power, then puts it back on his head-

Sunrise: Answer the question again.

Pai: No! –Gets shocked with 1000 volts-

Sunrise: You're lying~.

Pai: Yes.

Lettuce: REALLY.

Pai: -Nods his head-

Lettuce: -Kisses him-

Pai: -Kisses back-

Kish: I never thought I'd see the day when Pai showed that much emotion.

Tart: Me neither.

Sunrise: Well, that's the end of the chapter.

Shadow: And if there's a time when we don't get a single review then I'll make Ichigo kiss Masaya. –Evil smirk-

Monkey: So please review!

Lucy: Anyway, till next time.

Everyone: Bye!

Shadow: And review. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. A NonThat Was Easy Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the song Why Can't We Be Friends. I only own Shadow, Sunrise, Meghan, Jenna, Sasha, and Lyndsee.

Sunrise: Five Reviews! YAY!

Shadow: Shut Up!

Lucy: What's up with you?

Sunrise: Shadow's been sick the last few days.

Shadow: SO SHUT THE ~BEEP~ UP!

Star: That wasn't very nice.

Shadow: I don't care.

Monkey: Can we get on with the dares please?

Aisha and Moon: Yah, some of them are rather violent.

Shadow: First dare's from **Wolfbane-Chan**. Moon, read it.

Moon: **WOO HOO! Congrats on the ToD Show, Sunrise and Shadow!**

May I be an assistant? I'm Wolfbane-Chan (or Wolfy, Wolfbane, etc.)

As a human, I'm about Five feet, five inches tall. I have breast-length thick, dark brown hair with orange-blonde bangs and smooth, tan skin that almost seems to be an oaky-red-tan. I have grey wolf ears/tail constantly. I'll be wearing light-jeans, a black tank top and a baggy blue-check button-up men's shirt as an overshirt/light jacket. As a Wolf, I'm a VERY large grey-furred beast, with chocolate-brown eyes, dull when narrowed, shining when happy/smiling. My fluffy grey fur is soft, and there seems to be red and orange flecks amongst my pelt. In EITHER form, I like to bite :) (I tried to be really descriptive!)

MY TRUTHS:

Shadow - Which guy on Tokyo Mew Mew would you date?

Pai - I can't even remember what I was going to say, so... *GLOMPS!*

DARES:

Sunrise - Kiss someone. Anyone of your choice.

Taruto - Pull Sunrise's hair. I dare you ;)

Wolfbane(me)- BITE SOMEONE, 'cause I feel like it :D

Kisshu - Kiss Mint!

Also, if I get a weapon, I wanna tape an 'easy button' that goes "THAT WAS EASY!". If I'm mad at someone, it says "YOU SUCK AT LIFE!" or "FAILURE, *colorful language is beeped*" :)

Sunrise: Here's Wolf. –Poofs in Wolf-

Wolf: -In wolf form- Masaya! –Bites him, hard-

Masaya: AHHH!

Shadow: I'm convinced she's my long lost sister.

Sunrise: Hi Wolf!

Wolf: Hi.

Sunrise: Do you know where you are?

Wolf: Mew or Dare?

Sunrise: YEP!

Lucy: Can we get on with the dares?

Wolf: Yes. Shadow, who would you date on Tokyo Mew Mew?

Shadow: Depends, if Kish was available then Kish, if not, then I'd guess Ryou, but I'd give him an attitude adjustment first.

Sunrise: Why would you go out with Kish? Tart is so much cuter, but if he was busy then Pai, then Ryou. They're all cuter than Kish, and better.

Shadow: Ryou is annoying, Pai acts like he doesn't have any emotions, and Tart is an annoying brat, which is a coincidence 'cause in English his name is 'Brat' spelled backwards, which is oh so true.

Tart: Hey!

Shadow: Not to mention Kish DIED for Ichigo, which is really sweet.

Star: Yah, that was really sweet.

Wolf: Pai! –Glomps Pai-

Moon: Sunrise, kiss anyone you'd like.

Sunrise: -Eyes light up-

Shadow: Uh oh.

Aisha: What?

Shadow: Imagine releasing Monkey and Pudding into a candy store, now imagine that ten times worse. That's how she acts when she's allowed to kiss boys.

Everyone besides Sunrise: Uh oh.

Sunrise: YAY! –Jumps off the ground and practically flies around the room kissing every boy in sight, even Masaya and Deep Blue-

Monkey: She's scary.

Shadow: Don't I know it.

Sunrise: Why are you hiding behind a chair?

Moon: 'Cause.

Sunrise: 'Cause why?

Aisha: 'Cause.

Sunrise: 'Cause why?

Shadow: 'Cause.

Sunrise: 'Cause why?

Star: Can we please get on with it?

Sunrise: Okay!

Lucy: Tart, pull her hair.

Tart: Okay.

Shadow: What do you want in your Will?

Tart: I thought you said we can't kill anyone.

Shadow: I did, but she might tear you limb from limb, savoring your pain by snapping your bones one at a time. Then she might put you on a buzz saw and cut you into tiny little pieces, roast you over a fire, and eat you. You'll still be alive, but we won't see you again until you're digested.

Tart: -Terrified look-

Shadow: Kidding. But I would be ready to run once you do it.

Tart: Okay. –Walks up to Sunrise- Hi Sunrise.

Sunrise: Hi Tart! What are you doing?

Tart: This! –Yanks her hair-

Sunrise: I WILL KILL YOU TART! GET BACK HERE YOU MIDGET SO I CAN BREAK ALL YOUR BONES, ROAST YOU OVER A FIRE, AND EAT YOU!

Aisha: I thought you said she wouldn't do that?

Shadow: She won't, at least the last part.

Monkey: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE TART!

Shadow: Next dare. Wolf!

Wolf: Already on it. –Bites Masaya's and Deep's blues legs-

Monkey: Kish, kiss Mint.

Mint: -Runs up and kisses him on the lips-

Kish: -Struggling to get free-

Shadow: I can't believe it!

Star: What, that Mint kissed him without being forced to, Ichigo looks jealous, or that Kish can't get free?

Shadow: No, that Mint has kissed both Masaya and Kish and didn't mind either. She's turning into Sunrise!

The guys besides Tart and Kish: NO!

Kish: -Finally gets free-

Ichigo: I believe the roles switched for that short time.

Aisha: Huh?

Ichigo: This time the boy's struggling to get away, not the girl.

Shadow: Anyway, next review!

Wolf: WAIT! What about my weapon?

Shadow: I was hoping you'd forget. –Hands Wolf her 'weapon'- It's more like a weapon of annoyance.

Monkey: Okay, the next review's from **Stara-chi**.

**Alright I've got some more things for you first is can I be an assistant. I've got dark red hair that reaches my back, blue eyes that turn red when angry and black bat-like demon wings. I can get angry very easily I hate Aoyama, and Deep blue, when I'm furious I take my anger out by beating someone up preferably the tree hugger, I love to tease people, I also support IchigoxKisshu, PuddingxTart, and LettucexPai. I wear a turtle neck sleeveless dark red top that have a picture of a black rose on it, with long black pants and a black version of Ichigo ribbon that she wears around her neck on my neck. I have a baby black dragon that is on my shoulder or head most of the time and attacks people I dislike or need to be taught a lesson, I also have fire, darkness, Ice, water, earth and flying (by use of my wings) magic. My weapon is a black and red scythe, and two guns. Call me Stara.**

Okay now onto the questions and dares

Ichigo: I dare you to cling onto Kisshu for two chapters.

Tree hugger: Did you really kiss Minto, pudding, lettuce and whoever else you violated you sick ~BEEP~.

Kisshu: I dare you to give Ichigo a hickey.

Tart: I dare you to give Pudding a hickey.

Pai: I dare you to give Lettuce a hickey.

Ichigo: I dare you not to hit Kisshu for two chapters.

tree hugger: have you ever thought nasty thoughts about your mother.

Kisshu: slap Ichigo on the butt now that she can't hit you.

Tart: do you know what a wet dream is.

Ichigo: have you ever been in heat (you know a cat thing).

Kisshu: how many times have you had a wet dream.

Pai: have you ever had a wet dream about lettuce.

Ryou: I dare you to put on a pink frilly dress and keep it on for two chapters.

Ryou: who do you like.

Mint: do you like Zakuro more than a idol.

Ryou: If you could make Ichigo like you would you.

Kisshu, Pai and Tart: why can't your kind just live together with humans.

Deep blue: WTF you're the stupid tree hugger how can both of you be out at the same time.

Kisshu: I dare you to french kiss Ichigo.

Oh before I forget Sunrise and Shadow here is a spell book that teaches you how to revive someone so now you can actually kill the ~BEEP~ up tree hugger.

Shadow: -Poofs in Stara-

Stara: I was waiting for you to poofs me here.

Lucy: Ichigo, cling to Kish for two chapters.

Ichigo: -Grabs onto Kish's arm and won't let go-

Wolf: -Uses her 'weapon'-

Easy Button: THAT WAS EASY!

Shadow: I'm going to go insane if that thing stays here.

Stara: Masaya, did you really violate those poor girls you ~BEEP~.

Masaya: I don't remember.

Shadow: LAIR! –Replays video- Did anyone notice he had BLUE EYES? That means Deep Blue must have given him the thought but he was conscious the entire time. In other words, yes he did.

Stara: You SICK ~BEEP~.

Shadow: -Throws Masaya and Deep Blue into the Torturing Machine- Kish, give Ichigo a hickey.

Kish: -Starts sucking on Ichigo's neck-

Ichigo: -Moans-

Kish: -Stops then kisses Ichigo-

Ichigo: -Kisses back-

Shadow: I never thought I'd see the day.

Star: How are we going to get Tart? I don't know about you, but I don't want to get in-between them. –Points to Sunrise and Tart who are still running-

Shadow: That's easy! –Turns to Sunrise- Sunrise, RYOU CALLED YOU A FAT ~BEEP~ PIG!

Ryou: WHAT!

Sunrise: RYOU, YOU'RE DEAD! DEAD I TELL YA! I'LL RING YOU BY YOUR PRETTY LITTLE NECK AND WATCH YOU STRUGGLE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT! BAD!

Shadow: -Smirks- Have fun.

Ryou: AHH!

Wolf: -Uses her 'weapon'-

Easy Button: THAT WAS EASY!

Shadow: I'm getting a headache. Pai, give Lettuce a hickey, and Tart, give Pudding a hickey.

Tart: A what?

Stara: Suck on Pudding's neck.

Tart: Oh. –Sucks on Pudding's neck-

Pai: -Sucking on Lettuce's neck-

Both: -Stop-

Tart: Like that?

Star: Yeah.

Monkey: Ichigo, you're not allowed to hit Kish for two chapters.

Ichigo: Okay.

Easy Button: That was easy.

Shadow: If that thing goes off one more time I'm gonna smash it.

Easy Button: Shut it ~BEEP~.

Shadow: That's it! I'm leaving for the chapter. I'm not putting Sunrise in charge, so everyone meet Meghan, Jenna, and Lyndsee Maple, aka my OCs from my assassin stories. –Poofs in Meghan, Jenna, and Lyndsee-

Jenna:-Looks exactly like Sunrise except she looks around 15, they are even wearing the exact same thing, except the colors are switched. An example would be her sunglasses are purple with pink rubies- What happened? Where am I? Did the enemy kidnap me while I was asleep? Who's the cutie with the blond hair? Do I have a twin, 'cause the girl chasing the cutie with the blond hair looks exactly like me? Why's everyone looking at me? What… -Meghan covers Jenna's mouth-

Meghan:-Looks exactly like Shadow except she's about 17 and colors on her clothes are switched, so what was red is black and what was black is red- Shut up.

Lyndsee:-Dirty blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, fair-skin, yellow tank top, orange short shorts, yellow sunglasses with orange topaz along the side, and yellow flip flops with orange straps and looks around 14- Jenna's right Meghan, where are we?

Shadow: Another story by me, well, us.-Points to Meghan-

Meghan: Okay, why are we here?

Shadow: Well, I'm gonna take a small vacation, but I can't leave Sunrise in charge or the world will most likely end, so I brought in more people. I mean, who better to be in charge than someone almost exactly like me.

Lyndsee: And why am I here?

Shadow: You're the peace keeper. If you need me just contact Sasha 'cause she'll be with me. Well, see ya! –Poofs herself to a place that's always is night with an ocean near it and moderately warm temperatures-

Sunrise: Wait! –Stops chasing Ryou-

Ryou: Finally!

Sunrise: Where did Shadow go? And who are they?

Wolf: Shadow left 'cause Stara chased her away, but brought in more people to be hosts.

Stara: It wasn't my fault Shadow left, it was the Easy Button.

Meghan: So what do we do?

Aisha: Finish the review we're on, then go onto the next ones until there aren't any left.

Meghan: Really! That's all I need to do! If that's all I'm going to get my iPhone.-Walks into the shadows and disappears. Appears as few minutes later with the Phone/MP3 Player in her hand-

Sunrise: Cool!

Jenna: You're right, it's too cold.-Eyes turn orange and it becomes sunny-

Meghan: -Hisses- Turn off that bright light! –Covers her eyes with her sunglasses-

Lyndsee: Jenna, turn the light down.

Jenna: Fine. –Makes the light less harsh-

Lyndsee: Okay, let's get on with these dare-things.

Sunrise: Masaya, have you ever thought nasty thoughts about your mommy? –Puts the creepy hat on his head-

Masaya: No. –Doesn't get shocked like everyone expected him to-

Aisha: Weird.

Kish: -Slaps Ichigo on the butt-

Ichigo: Who knew you could be so naughty Kish-kun?

Everyone except Kish, Ichigo, Meghan, Jenna, and Lyndsee: Kish-kun?

Lyndsee: Let's just get on with this. Tart, do you know what a wet dream is?

Tart: Where you get sprayed by water?

Meghan: So innocent, I think I'm going to be sick.

Jenna: Ichigo, have you ever been in heat?

-A random TV turns on and Shadow is on the screen-

Shadow: That's a no 'cause if she was when she was a cat then Ryou, aka Alto would've gotten to her, and if she was a human Kish would've gotten to her.

Monkey: How did you know that was the question we were on?

Shadow and Meghan: That's for us to know and you not to.

Lyndsee: She texted her the question the second you were finished reading the question.

Meghan and Shadow: Traitor.

Shadow: Anyway, see ya! –TV turns off and the signal is gone-

Lucy: I don't know about you, but Shadow and Meghan are almost like twins.

Meghan: That's 'cause we're basically the same person.

Monkey: Okay, Kish, how many times have you had a wet dream.

Kish: -Opens his mouth but Lyndsee cuts him off-

Lyndsee: Don't answer that. I don't think anyone would like to know, and you shouldn't picture that image in your head, it's disgusting!

Kish: Huh?

Meghan: She can read mind since she's telepathic and has the power of telekinesis. No, I don't read minds and yes I know it's strange how I'm answering your questions before you even voice them. Also, that image was rather disturbing.

Everyone besides Jenna and Lyndsee: -Gives Meghan a strange look-

Meghan: It's for me to know and you not to.

Jenna: We don't even know how she does it.

Star: Pai, have you ever had a wet dream about Lettuce?

Meghan: Yes he has.

Pai and Lettuce: -Blush-

Sunrise: It's weird how she knew that, yet cool! Now, come here Ryou. –Grabs Ryou and stuffs him in a hot pink frilly dress with little red hearts along the seems-

Meghan: Too much pink.

Jenna: Now Ryou, who do you like?

Ryou: I-Ichigo.

Meghan: Then Mint, then Lettuce, and finally Zakuro.

Stara: Mint, do you like Zakuro more than an idol.

Mint: I like her like an older sister.

Sunrise and Jenna: Trust me, you don't like her like that, or else you would hate her so much that you'd want to kill her most of/all the time. –Look at each other- Sisters!

Meghan: And that completely contradicts what they said earlier.

Moon: Ryou, if you could make Ichigo like you, would you?

Ryou: -Looks around nervously- Y-yes.

Kish: -Lunges at Ryou trying to rip his head off-

Tart: We could live in peace but something might happen that could cause a war, which would destroyed the Earth, also Earth would have become over populated.

Pudding: So you were doing it to protect us?

Tart: I guess you could say that.

Sunrise: Where have you been?

Pudding: Asleep.

Sunrise: Oh. Stara's right, how can Deep Blue and Masaya both be here?

-TV turns on-

Shadow: 'Cause I poofed them both here. In the Anime Masaya's spirit was out of Deep Blues body so I just made it so both were in a materialized form. Bye!

-TV turns off-

Everyone except Meghan: Looks at Meghan.

Meghan: -Rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone. The most recent massage sent was to Shadow-

Kish: -Starts French kissing Ichigo after he read the dare without the need for anyone to tell him to-

Ichigo: -Enjoying the kiss-

Stara: Here you go Sunrise! –Hands the spell book to Sunrise-

Meghan: -Grabs the book before Sunrise can grab it-

Sunrise: Hey! That's mine!

Meghan: I'm gonna hold onto it till Shadow gets back. Who knows what you'll do to the world if you get your hands on this?

Lyndsee: Sunrise, don't get into a fight with Meghan. Please, I don't want either of you to get hurt.

Sunrise: Fine.

Meghan: -Smirking-

Moon: Let's get on with the next review. It's from **LucyAkasaka**.

Lucy: This one's from me!

Wolf: **Hello!**

Right, chain Pai to a chair and chain Lettuce to him.

Pai, do you like pie? Sorry I had to ask!

Keiichiro, bake three pies. Shadow, Sunrise and Lucy (me), throw them in Pai's face.

Can I has a weapon? I would like a purple scimitar with a yellow handle.

Byes!

Monkey: -Chains Pai to a chair with Lettuce sitting on his lap-

Star: Pai, do you like Pai?

Pai: It depends on the flavor.

Jenna and Sunrise: I bet his favorite is Lettuce Pie. –Giggles-

Lettuce and Pai: -Blush-

Keiichiro: Here you go. –Hands a lemon pie to Lucy, a lettuce pie to Sunrise, a blackberry-raspberry-mulberry aka a triple berry pie to Meghan since she is almost exactly like Shadow, and a pumpkin pie to Jenna since she is pretty much the exactly the same person as Sunrise-

Meghan, Jenna, Lucy, and Sunrise: -Throws the pies in Pai's face-

Lucy: Now how am I going to get my weapon?

Meghan: Hold on. –Reaches into Lucy's shadow and pulls out a purple scimitar with yellow handles out- Here.

Pudding: What else do you have in there?

Meghan: A missile, an atomic bomb, nun chucks, a few cherry bombs, a couple katanas, some swords, a canon, um, a Game Cube, an Xbox, and some more stuff.

Lettuce: Wow.

Meghan: -Reaches into her own shadow and pulls out a pumpkin pie, which she throws at Jenna's face- And that was the pie Jenna asked me to save for later.

Lyndsee: Are any of our Pokéballs in there?

Meghan: Yes, but Shadow specifically said no Pokémon.

Lyndsee: Oh.

Jenna: That pie was good.

Tart: You're weird.

Pudding: Now the next review! This one's from **BladeofMoonlight**.

Moon: Me.

Aisha: **Yay! I'm on the show! Now, for more dares!**

Stupid tree-hugger and Deep Blue: sit in a pie dish and be placed in a furnace of 100000000 degrees! I LIKE RYOU MORE THAN YOU TWO (swear word omitted)! AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!

Ichigo: Date Kish for the rest of the show, or else (white wolf ears pop out) I will strike you with my WINTER ILLUSION ATTACK! SAME FOR YOU, PAI, WITH LETTUCE!

Pudding: get engaged to Tart!

Mint: do you have romantic feelings for Zakuro? Or is it sisterly?

Ryou: Kiss Zakuro!

Bye victims! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Meghan: I'm guessing Deep Blue and Masaya were thrown into the Torturing Machine, am I right?

Star: Yep!

Meghan: -Pulls Deep Blue and Masaya out of the Torturing Machine and makes them sit in a pie dish. Then she places them in a furnace of 100,000,000 degrees- Ichigo, date Kish for the rest of the show.

Ichigo: Okay.

Easy Button: That was ~BEEP~ easy.

Meghan: Now I know why Shadow left. That thing is ~BEEP~ annoying.

Easy Button: Shut it ~BEEP~.

Meghan: -Pulls a dozen black, red, and golden throwing stars out of her shadow- What was that?

Easy Button: Nothing.

Meghan: Thought so. Lettuce, you need to date Pai for the rest of the show.

Lettuce: O-okay. –Gulps-

Moon: Pudding, get engaged to Tart.

Pudding: But sadly Pudding's already is engaged to Yuebin.

Meghan: Call off the engagement, no, Tart will fight Yuebin and if Tart wins you two will get engaged.

Pudding: Okay, no da no!

Meghan: We already answered the next truth, so Ryou kiss Zakuro.

Ryou: Okay. –Walks over to Zakuro and kisses her for a second- Now let's hurry up with the next review.

Meghan: Monkey, read it.

Monkey: This one's from **starfirewinx**.

Star: That's me!

Monkey: **Hi-Hi!**

Star: okay everybody thisiz my lil cuzzi Katie. Say hi Katie!

Katie: hi everyone.

Star: so we have some dares and truths!

Kisshu: run around singing why can't we b friends while being chased by poisonous frogs

**Pai: what iz the most embarrassing thing I've ever done? ( don't say no. I know you have one.)**

Tart: I dare u to act like Ryou all chapter

Ryou: I dare you to shave ur head completely and then draw smilie faces on ur newely bald head and let us all sign it too.

Katie: that's all!

Star: hey Katie, where is Colby?

Katie: who?

Star: OMG! Where'd u put him?

Katie: g2g! Colby! Where are you?

Jenna and Sunrise: Who's Colby?

Star: Oh, no one.

Jenna: Okay! Kish, run around singing…

Sunrise: 'Why Can't We Be Friends' while being chased…

Jenna: by poisonous frogs.

Sunrise: Here are the poisonous frogs. –Poofs in a dozen poisonous frogs-

Frogs: -Start chasing Kish-

Kish: Why can't we be friends (4x)

I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya 'round for a long long time  
I really, I really, I really remember when you drank my wine

Why can't we be friends (4x)

I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya walkin' down in Chinatown  
I called ya, I called ya, I called but you did not look around  
I pay my, I pay my, I pay my money to the welfare line  
I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya standing in it everytime

Why can't we be friends (4x)

The color, the color, the color of your skin don't matter to me  
As long as, as long as, long as we can live in harmony  
I kinda, I kinda, I kinda, like to be the president  
And I could, and I could, and I could show you how your money's spent

Why can't we be friends (4x)

Sometimes I don't speak right  
But did I know what I was talking about  
I know you're working for the CIA  
They wouldn't have you in the mafia

Why can't we be friends (4x).

Sunrise: -Poofs the frogs away-

Kish: -Stops running and starts panting- I. Hate. You. Star. –collapses from exhaustion and passes out-

Ichigo: Kish-kun! –Runs to Kish's side-

Pudding: What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done Pai?

Pai: -Starts Blushing-

Tart: He was mumbling something in his sleep one night. Over and over he kept saying 'Marry me Lettuce', 'He's beautiful Lettuce', and 'I love you Lettuce' over and over.

Lettuce and Pai: -Both blushing so hard they're both redder than Ichigo's hair-

Tart: -Eying Pudding's outfit and smirking-

Pudding: W-what are you doing Taru-Taru, no da no?

Tart: Following the dare.

Ryou: Why do I have to shave my head?

Star: 'Cause I said so. -Grabs a razor and shaves Ryou's head and draws smiley faces on his head-

Jenna: Sign it everyone!

Everyone except Ryou: -Grabs a marker and writes their name on Ryou's head-

Meghan: -Grabs another marker and writes 'Shadow'-

Sunrise: That's all the reviews. –Starts crying-

Meghan: I got a text from Shadow.

Text from Shadow:_ To all the reviewers- Should Meghan, Jenna, and Lyndsee stay on the show?_

Lyndsee: Well, that's the end of the chapter.

Another Text from Shadow: _Remember, if no one reviews, Ichigo has to kiss Masaya!_

Everyone: Please review!

Meghan: Or else. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Star: Creepy.


End file.
